Heart of ice
by Blutfrost
Summary: One day the young mage Jess is saved by Gray Fullbuster. But she doesn't trust anyone, as she says, she converted her heart to ice long ago. Is there any room for hope?
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Jess stands for myself, and how I actually feel and think. And please don't be too strict with me, I come from Germany and my English isn't the best 'O.o

I Don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, but the story and Jess are mine :D

* * *

Name: Jess

Age: 17

Looks: long, black hair with some pale blue highlights; gray-blue eyes with a bit of green; small and gracefull; wears a cropped leather-jacket and top (in black of course) and a tight, black worn-out jeans and black biker shoes; always bears her sword

Magic: Darkness Magic; Ice Magic

* * *

I watch how the monster hits me with its claws, fascinated how red my blood appears in the white snow. I fall onto my knees, the monster hits me another time and sents me flying. I feel the pain. I smile while I am flying through the cold winter air, hoping that this is the end. I loose consciousness when I hit the ground and my blood dyes the snow around me red.

***Gray's POV***

I walk up to the mountains to train a bit, when I see blood in the snow. I stopp walking and gaze around me. _'There must have been a fight.'_ I follow the trail of blood, pausing when the trail stops. I look around confused, then I see her. There, in the snow lays a girl, at my age, in a puddle of blood. I'm runnig to her side, kneeling down. She had lost plenty of blood. I try to stopp the bleeding, by freezing her wounds, after that I gently lift her, carrying her to the guild. While I'm walking, I keep an eye on her. Her long black hair is furried with blood and her face is swollen and bruised, she is wearing a black leather jacket which is covered in blood and a tight black jeans. I have to smile a little. _'She is looking like a fallen angel of death.' _But then I am noticing how cold her body is and I speed up a little. „Hold on", I wisper.

**~~~a day later~~~**

***Jess' POV***

I wake up, my whole body hurting as if I was run over. I hear some voices, but I don't recognize any of them. No, there is one voice, I had dreamt about. It was the voice of a young man, deep and smooth. Slowly I open my eyes. „She' awake", a high pitched, female vioce is shouting. I flinch. _'This vioce is really annoying'_, you think. I slowly sit up and have a look around. I notice some strange people who are staring at me. „Hey, it's good to see, that you are fine", said a voice, the same voice I heard before. „Where am I?" I am really curious, how I get here. _'I should be dead.' _I observe the man, who talked to me. He looks good, he has dark blue eyes, similar to mine, and he has spiky black-coloured hair. And he has some nice looking abs. I raise an eyebrow, but I let him finish his sentence. „...So I brought you here, to the guild Fairy Tail." I have to admit, that I hadn't listened to him. But now I cock my head and pointed at his bare chest. „Your clothes..." „Aagh, not again!" He blushs and runs out of the room. „Uhm..." I turn to the other two people in the room. „And who are you?" The short, elderly man points to the woman with the long, white hair. „This is Mirajane and I'm the guilds master, Makarov." I am noding slowly. „I think I heard your names before..." „You are a wizard, aren't you?", Mirajane is asking. I turn my head away and look out of the window. „Yes", I wisper. „Maybe you want to join Fairy Tail." Makarov insists. I am watching him in surprise, then I shrug. „Yeah, I have nowhere to go, so I can stay here, I guess..." Makarov nods. „Fine", he says, then he leaves the room. Mirajane smiles brightly and points to a door at the other side of the room. „There is a bath, if you are ready just come out here and go downstairs." Then she leaves too. I sigh, then I go into the bath and get ready. „So now I'm a member of Fairy Tail..."


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Jess stands for myself, and how I actually feel and think. And please don't be too strict with me, I come from Germany and my English isn't the best 'O.o

I Don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, but the story and Jess are mine :D  
Sorry, that I don't write that much, but I just burned my hand yesterday, so writting is a bit difficult.

* * *

***Jess' POV***

I slowly open the door and peer out. Since I don't see anyone, I walk out of my room and close the door quietly. "Hey! I wondered, if you would come out." I wince at the young man, I hadn't noticed him. I glare at him, then I remember, where I have seen him before. "You are the one without a T-shirt..." I say slowly. "Oh, yeah, I'm Gray Fullbuster, nice to meet you", he says shyly. I smile at his embarrassment, then I introduce myself. "I'm Jess. I guess I should be happy, that you saved me", I say with insecurity in my voice. Gray looks at me, his eyes widened in surprise. I frown at him, than I remember what Mirajane had told me and look around, searching for the right way. But after a while I sigh and turn to Gray. "Do you know, where Mirajane is? She told me, I should seek her out..." "Yeah, I can guide you to her." Gray walks down the floor and I try to follow him, but suddenly a stabbing pain in my leg prevents me from walking. But I just clench my teeth and start to limp after Gray, ignoring the pain and the feeling of hot blood running down my leg. After a while we reach the bar, I sit down on a chair and sigh unconsciously. Then I notice, that all the people in the room are watching me in shook. Then I turn my head and look down, realising that I had left a trail of blood. "Oh, shit!" I groan. But when I turn back to the counter I see Mirajane is watching me carefully. "Sorry for ruining the floor", I just say. I see a young blonde walking to me, worry in her eyes. I glare at her and she stopps walking. Then I notice that the others are still staring at me. "What's the matter?", I ask short-temperedly. Everybody is flinching and they stop staring and begin talking with one another. Just in this moment a weird guy appears, his fists on fire. _'Whoa, why he has pink hair?' _He's walking determined towards me, and yells at me. "Hey, you newbie, lets fight." I just ignore him and ask Mirajane about the tatoo of the guild. "Oh yeah! Where you want it?" I start thinking about it, when I hear the weirdo shouting again. "Hey, you can't just ignore me. Thats rude!" "Of course I can, and I do", I just point out. Mirajane is watching in shock, how the weirdo is running towards me. I don't even turn around, I just wait for him. When he reachs me, he strikes out to hit me, his fist on fire. When he deals a blow, I just dodge it and then turn around. "You're fast", the boy says smiling. "Stop it Natsu, she is injured!" Mirajane shouts at him. But he is ignoring her and keeps trying to punch me. I just dodge another time and then deal a blow myself, hitting him in the face. The weirdo, Natsu, is hurtling and I turn around to a shocked Mirajane and point at my neck. "I want the tatoo here. A black one." Mirajane just nods, still in shock and is pressing the stamp at my neck. As soon as I have the tatoo, I order a drink and sat down in a dark corner of the room. I just start to dooze when Gray appears in front of me.  
"You are pretty tough." I open a eye and watch him, as he sits down next to me. _'I wonder, what he wants.' _I just notice, that he doesn't wears a T-shirt again, but I don't say anything. "I just wonder, if you would like to go on a mission with me..." I give him a wide-eyed stare and Gray smiles innocently. I shrug "Why not."

***Gray's POV***

I eye Jess, something was wrong with her, but I just can't figure out, what it is. Then I remember. _'She doesn't show any emotion, she just seems to be annoyed. I wonder, what happened to her...' _I think. I just can't imagine why anybody woud be so cool. I think about Jess all day long and while I'm going home I can't help but feel exitement about my mission with her tomorrow. _'I wonder what magic she uses. I'm pretty sure, that she is a very strong mage. I haven't seen Natsu loose to someone so bad, except for Erza...'_


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: Jess stands for myself, and how I actually feel and think. And please don't be too strict with me, I come from Germany and my English isn't the best 'O.o

I Don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, but the story and Jess are mine :D  
Sorry, that I don't write that much, but I just burned my hand yesterday, so writting is a bit difficult.

Now writting in past tense and in 3rd persons POV ;) Hope you enjoy it (PS: I can't promise, that i keep publishing regularly)

* * *

When Gray arrived at the guild in the next morning, Jess already waited for him. "Hey, ready for the mission?", Gray asked her with a big grin. "Think so." Jess was looking at her feet, somhow looking sad. Gray wondered, if his teammate was in pain. "Come on, let's pick a mission from the board." Gray walked to the board and looked for a interesting mission. Suddenly a sheet appeared in front of his face. "Let's take this one, sounds interesting." Jess stood there and kept the sheet up to Gray. "Please kill the water demon!", was written there. The ice mage shrugged. "Why not?" They handed the page over to Mirajane, who was looking a bit surprised. "Jess, you want to go on a mission already? Your injuries hadn't healed by now." Jess just rolled her eyes. "Come on! I want to rent a apartment, so I need the money. And these injurys are just a few cuts, nothing important." Mirajane just shook her head in disbelieve.

~~~a few hours later~~~

Gray and Jess were walking through the mountains. They hadn't talked until now. "Gray?" "hmm?" "You saved my life. Why?" Jess was loosing her way, because Gray wasn't answering her question. "I don't know", he finally said. "I guess that everybody would have done this. Why are you asking?" Jess trembled with fear. She had asked too much. "I wish you hadn't saved my life", she whispered quietly.

* * *

Sorry, I know this one is a very short chapter, but I'm just back home after school...


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: Jess stands for myself, and how I actually feel and think. And please don't be too strict with me, I come from Germany and my English isn't the best 'O.o

I Don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, but the story and Jess are mine :D

* * *

"I wish you hadn't saved my life." Gray's eyes widened in shock at the whispered words. He gazed at Jess while he hurried to catch up to her. "Why do you say something like that?" Jess wasn't looking at him and he just didn't know, what he should do. So they walked in silence, but it was an awkward silence. Suddenly Jess stopped walking and turned to Gray. The ice mage was lost in thought, so he didn't noticed, that she had stopped and run into her. Jess struggled to stand still, but then she couldn't prevent herself from falling into the snow, Gray on top of her. There barly were a few centimeters between their faces. Gray didn't bother to move away from Jess and she didn't try to shove him away. They just stared into each other eyes, feeling the others breath on their skin. Jess' blood was running cold, her gaze moved to Gray's lips and she blushed slightly. Gray focused on her eyes, but then he studied her face, noticing her nearly white, smooth skin, her full lips and her beautiful, big, grey-blue eyes. Jess slowly run her hand over his chest, he had lost his T-shirt again, sending cold shivers down his spine. Gray blushed too, not daring to move, because he feared that this would scare her. Suddenly Jess turned her head to the side and pushed him away. "I think we should rest here for the night." Gray was dumbfounded and simply noded, this was just too much for him. Jess simply walked a few feet away, then she put down her bag. "Ice Make: Cave" Gray snapped out of his numbness and watched his teammate surprised. "You're an ice mage?"She simply nodded. "Yeah, so what? You're not the only ice mage in fairy tail anymore." Jess turned her back to Gray. "I'll go and collect some firewood." With this she slowly walked away into the forest.

~~~at night~~~

Gray woked up and realized, that Jess' bedding was empty. Then he heared some sobbing and immediately knew, that it was her. He hesitated a few heartbeats, but then the exhibitionist quietly walked to the source of the sounds. Then he saw her, Jess was sitting in the snow, leaning against a tree. And she was crying. She didn't noticed Gray, who stood there in shock. Her leg was bleeding again and seemed like there were fresh cuts along her arms. Gray wasn't sure, what he should do. He didn't want to scare her, but he couldn't see her suffer either. So he stepped on a twig, which crackled under his feet. Jess leaped on her feet and wiped her tears away. "Who is there?", she asked with loss in her voice. "Everything is okay, it's just me", Gray calmed her. "Oh... What are you doing here?" "I just couldn't sleep and wanted to take a walk." "Ah..." "Maybe we could walk together", Gray said slightly blushing. "May I ask you something?" Gray nodded. "Of course, whatever you want to know." "Why do you trust the people in your guild. How can you know, that they won't deceive you?" He blinked, then he answered slowly. "We are all nakama, we wouldn't do such things. We all know, how it feels, if you loose someone or if you are duped." The girl looked up at him, her eyes wide in surprise. "So you trust them all? Even if you don't like them?" "Yeah, I guess so." The two of them had stopped walking and were looking at each other. Gray watched Jess fascinated, her eyes were shining linke stars, while looking up to him. He slowly paced up to her. "What are you doing Gray?" Jess was trembling, on the one hand she feard what could come now, on the other hand she desired it. She looked away, blushing at the thought of Gray kissing her. When he reached her, she backed off, but suddenly she felt a tree behind her. Her breathing had quickened. Gray softly lifted her chin, so that she would look at him. "You are so beautiful. Like an fallen angel", he whispered. Jess was looking into his eyes, unable to move away, even if she had wanted to. Slowly he lowered his head. His lips were now brushing over hers. "I'm glad, that I saved you." She felt tingly, where his breath strocked her skin. Then he kissed her, gently and questioning. After a few heartbeats she kissed him back. To her own surprise Jess put her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her. Gray moaned hushed and nibbled at her lower lip, asking for her permission. Jess opened her lips, permitting him entry to her mouth. Their tongues danced with each other. A groan escaped Jess' throat and Gray pressed his body closer to hers, deepening the kiss. Suddenly Jess gasped in shock and pushed the young ice mage away.  
"What's the matter?" Gray asked, confused over this sudden interruption. "I can't do that." Jess said, tears falling from her cheecks. "I sweared to me a long time ago, that I won't bare my heart to anyone. I've freezed it, but somehow you managed to break the ice. But I can't risk this pain anymore. I'm sorry." With this words she ran off, crying. When Gray returned to the cave, she was already there, pretending to be asleep. The black haired boy watched her, his eyes filled with love and mercy. "I'll show you, that you can trust you. I'll protect you", he whispered. Then he sat down on his bedding and after a few hours, he was to exhausted to stay awake.

* * *

Sorry, that it took me so long to write this, but I wanted to write at least 1'000 words and I had a writer's block...

OMG, I hope the kissing scene is acceptable, I don't have any experience with this kind of things... o.o


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys ;) Thanks for reading my story. Hope you're enjoying my first fan fiction :)

I actually don't owe Fairy Tail, but the plot and Jess are mine :D

Sorry, I know, that it takes very long, but there are so many ideas in my head, so many fanfic pairings (Amnesia, Wolf's Rain, Spice and Wolf, Naruto etc)... It's actually very difficult for me to write this...

* * *

The next day Gray and Jess arrived in the village, ready to fight the demon. But they haven't spoken a single word the whole day. Well, Jess hadn't said anything. Gray tried to talk, but she just ignored him, so he shut up and watched his teammate. They stood in front of the giant gate and Jess looked a bit confused. "Weren't there supposed to be guards? Or anyone at all?" Gray thought that she was quite cute, when she was confused, but he snapped out of his daydreaming, when he heard a voice calling. "Are you the mages of fairy tail?" The ice mage looked around, searching for the source of the voice. "Down here! Reveal your signs!" Gray looked down and saw a man in front of a drop. "Sure." He exposed his chest and Jess turned around and showed the man the sign on her neck. "The water demon is inside the village", the guard said, being short with the two mages and disappeared. "Strange", Jess said quietly. Then she turned to the gate and pushed it open. Inside there was a humungous demon, formed out of water. Two devilish looking, fiery red orbs were staring towards them. Gray's jaw dropped in shock and Jess' movements froze under this glare. "This is a S-Class Job! We shouldn't be here", Gray whispered. "Allright, let's freeze this thing." Jess was still shocked and unable to move. the demon was going to attack her, so Gray jumped in front of her. "Ice Make: Shield" But his shield broke apart under the enormous power of the attack and Gray fell to the ground. this seemed to wake Jess. "Gray!", she screamed and kneeled down next to him. He smiled softly. She touched his cheek with her cold hand and tears began to stream down her cheeks. "Don't cry, it's nothing." "Why did you do this?" Gray sat up and coughed blood. "I don't want you to get hurt. I want to protect you." He smiled. "I think I've fallen for you." Jess stared at him in shock. Thousand thoughts ran through her mind. _'He loves me? And he would die to protect me?' _"Watch out Jess!" Jess turned aroung to see, that the water demon was about to attack again. Jess stood in front of Gray. "I won't let you harm him!", she yelled at the demon. _'My ice magic will be useless. I have to try it with the dark magic. And in the worst case...' _She shrugged. "Dark Magic: Dark Barrier" A huge , transparent, green barrier appeared in front of her and Gray. Jess cried, it was so difficult for her to resist the urge to transform. She ran away from Gray, the demon hadn't noticed it. Jess drawed her sword and ran towards the water demon. "Dark Magic: Sword of hell" Gray's eyes widened in surprise. _'She can transform her sword with her magic. It looks like a mixture of Erza's requip and my ice sword... I wonder, if she can do this also with ice magic...' (Note: I don't know, how to describe it better -.-') _Jess hit the demon on the shoulder, cutting it's arm off. The demon cried in pain and punched Jess. She screamed, blood soaking through her clothes. She stood there, a big hole yawning in her back. She lied on the ground, silent tears falling down her cheeks. But then the demon turned to Gray. The young ice mage struggled to get up, but he couldn't manage it and the demon striked out for the final attack on Gray. Jess screamed in pure fear. "Gray!" He closed his eyes, expecting the final blow to hit him every second. Then he heard his teammates call. **"TAKE OVER! ABANDONED ANGEL OF DARKNESS!"  
**Gray opened his eyes slowly, but all he could see was dazzling light. It came from right there, were Jess stood. Suddenly, the light disappeared and he could see Jess again. And he gasped in shock. _'I didn't knew, she could perform such magic. It's so powerful. I think, she's stronger than Erza... Maybe as strong as the old geezer...__ And she looks so majestic.'_ Jess had transformed. From her back a pair of wings had sprouted, they looked, like they were out of black feathers. Also her clothes had changed. She was now wearing a black belly top out of leather and a pair of tight, black trousers, made out of leather as well. And her sword had changed into a long scythe. Her long, black hair streamed out behind her, while she was flying in front of Gray to protect him. Jess shielded Gray and herself from the attack with her wings. Then she swung her deadly scythe at the water demon. "Deadly scythe of darkness!" She shouted and her scythe began to glow. She hit the demon badly, but it wasn't enough, it contiued attacking Gray. Gray whined, thinking he would die. But suddenly he felt something cold around him. _'I'm behind a wall out of ice. But she hadn't said anything. ... It seems like she can perform magic without naming it, while she is transformed...' _After some more critical hits on both sides, Jess defeated the demon and fell to the flor, exhausted. She looked up to see Gray laying on the ground, unconscious. "Oh Gray", Jess said quietly. She struggeld to get up and walked towards him. She checked his wounds, he had lost very much blood, since he had a bad wound at his chest. She carefully picked him up. "I love you too", she whispered. Then she flew away, carryin Gray bridal style towards the guild.

* * *

I actually think, this chapter is weird, but well...


	6. Announcement

Hey guys :) This story isn't over yet, but I want to wait for some reviews. And I'm writting another fanfic (just started writting) about One Piece. So please comment my ff :D

And yes, I'm going to describe her past soon. I just don't continue writting, because I'm affraid, that I'll screw it up. I'm currently in a very bad mood, I'm bipolar and don't know, if I can write 'something normal'...


	7. Chapter 6

Hey guys :D Finally here's a new chapter. It may be a bit short.

**I'm going to write a special chapter for christmas! So I ask you for some pick up lines! They don't have to be special, they even can be odd.**

As always: I don't own Fairy Tail, just Jess!

* * *

Gray finally woke up after three days. He looked around the room and saw a girl sitting next to his bed on a chair. She was sleeping. He felt, like he should know her, but he couldn't remember her. She looked horrible. Not that she was ugly, Gray actually thought, that she was the cutest girl he had ever seen, but her face was covered in bruises and scars. And white bandages covered all over her body. He noticed a bandage wrapped around his waist and one around his leg, but the injuries weren't that bad. Slowly he sat up. The girl beside him stirred when she woke up. Her eyes widend in surprise and she jumped to her feet. "Gray! You're awake!" The ice mage just looked at her confused and asked "Who are you?" "Nice joke Gray. But you had been better..." There was an awkward silence as she realised, that Gray had spoken the truth. "Gray, don't you remember me? It's me, Jess..." Her voice was shaky and the raiven-haired boy really wanted to remember her. "Sorry, but I can't remember you." Then the door flew open. "Gray! You're awake!" A busty girl with blonde locks ran into the room and huged Gray tightly. "Hey Lucy", Gray said with a grin on his face. Jess felt her heart breake. _'So it's just me. He remembers everyone, except for me.'_ Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Well, I'm not needed anymore", Jess said and fled. Lucy looked surprised. "Hey, what happend between the two of you?" Gray looked up at her in confusion. "What do you mean with this? I'm sorry, but actually I just can't remember that girl, Jess." When Gray said this Lucy's jaw dropped in shock. **"OMG! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH YOU CAN'T REMEMBER JESS?!"**

**~~~Jess~~~**

Jess ran down the stairs, crying. When she ran through the guild hall everyone was shocked to see her crying. Jess never showed any emotions to them. So everyone wanted to know, what happened. But Jess just sat down in front of the bar, crying silently. "Mira, a vodka please." Mira watched her closley before she gave her the drink. Jess drank the alcohol down in one. "What happened Jess?" Mirajane was worried about her best friend. "Oh Mira, just give me the bottle", the young ice mage said, sobbing. Mira really wanted to know what upset her friend, but she knew better. Jess wouldn't talk about the problem. While Mira just stod there and was daydreaming, Jess had snatched the bottle. When she thumped the bottle on the table Mirajane flinched. "Hey Cana, want to play a drinking game?" Cana nodded happily. "Yeah, my last one has been a while." This attracted the guild's attention and soon everybody watched the two girls drinking. "I don't think, that Jess even has a chance to win. I never saw her drinking." Natsu said to Erza. Erza nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I think so too..." After an hour the impossible happened: Cana passed out. "Guess, I win" Jess said. Everybody fell in silence. They just tried to handle, that Cana was actually defeated in a drinking game. "Whoa, I never thought, that this would happen." Natsu said. Everyone nodded synchronously. "And she is still dry..." Jess just sat at the bar, eating some ice cream. Then she heard someone comming down the stairs. "Oh hey, Gray, you're awake", someone said. "I've gotta go", Jess whispered. Then she ran out of the guild and the whole guild watched in surprise. "Uhm, shouldn't they be kissing and stuff?" Of course this was Natsu, but the others just turned around and stared at Grey. "What did you do to her?" Erza and Mira glared devilish at the raven-haired ice mage. If looks could kill... Grey shrieked in fear and turned pale. Jess may be quiet and narrow-minded, but everyone loved her and wanted to protect her, even if she is possibly stronger than Makarov. They all knew, that something terribly must have happened to her, because everyone knew about her scars.

* * *

So, I'll be editing this chapter and ad more to the story, because this will be the last chapter before the special. I wanted to publish this as soon as possible, so that you guys have some time for sending me your pick up lines :D


	8. Chapter 7

Hey guys :D Last chapter before the special :D (Last chapter has been edited, so please read it ;))

And again: I don't own Fairy Tail, just the plot and my character :D

* * *

Jess stood up and walked towards Erza and Mira, who looked, like they would kill Gray any minute. "Calm down. He can't remember me, so what?" Her voice was calm and her behaviour too, but her eyes showed her hurt. Gray saw this and did a step towards his former teammate. Jess stopped him. "Just leave me alone." A tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away so quickly, that only Erza, Mira and the ice mage Gray could have seen it. The boy shook his head. "No, I want to remember you. Why does it hurt you so much?" Jess turned around and walked quickly towards the Guild entrace. "No." But Gray continued to follow her. "I said leave me alone!", she yelled at him and threw a spear of ice at Gray. It just missed his right ear by a couple of millimetres. He just stood there in shock. Mirajane and Erza glanced at one another and followed Jess. They wanted to help her, no matter what they would have to do.

The raven-haired girl just sat down on the open field, sobbing. She hugged her knees tightly and rocked herself back and forth. Until she heard steps approaching her. She looked at the intruders after she wipped awas her tears. Then she recognized that it were her two best friends, Mirajane and Erza. "Hey Jess", Erza said softly, not wanting to scare her. "We thought, that you might need a shoulder to cry on..." "Or two!", Mirajane added. Jess couldn't help but smile, then she hugged the two magicians. "T-thank y-you", she sobbed. "It's alright. Just tell us, okay?" Jess nodded. "Well, I guess, that I should tell you my story." Mira gave the young woman a reassuring smile.

**~~~timeskip: 10 years ago~~~** (Jess is now 7)

"No!" A young girl cried and stared in shock at the dead body in front of her. "Mommy! Wake up, please w-" The girl was silenced by a man kicking her into the stomach. Actually, the man was the girl's father. "Be quiet!" He shouted angrily. The father looked down at the lifeless body of his wife. She had died, because she wanted to protect her stepdaughter from her cruel husband. He actually blamed the girl for the death of her mother. She died giving birth to Jess. "Get into your room, the man said, his speech slurred by alcohol. The girl just nodded and ran. She felt a sharp pain in her back when her father hit her with a beer bottle. Jess cried out in pain, but cept running. Back in safety, back in her room, she sat down in a corner of the room and cried herself to sleep.

**~~~timskip ends~~~**

"When I turned 9 my dad died. Because I killed him." Jess took in a deep breath. "My family has a special ability. Some of us can control a special shadow magic. And every hundred years one child can control a special type of Take Over. The Take Over of the 'Abandoned Angel of Darkness'. Unfortunately this child was me. I didn't knew anything about all this stuff and one day it just happened. I killed him after he rapped me." Mirajane and Erza gasped in shock. "My relatives passed me on, nobody wanted to have me. They all said, it was my fault. I did everything wrong and nobody liked me. Until I ran away and met Ur. She showed me how to control my magic and how to use ice magic, since I didn't liked my own magic. After she choose Lyon as a student I left her, because by this time I've got surpassed her already. I wandered around and trained my skills, but never used them in battle, unless I had to protect others... I hate my abilities. I just used the Take Over once after I've got killed my father." Jess trailed off. "When?", Mira asked her softly. "To safe Gray's life..." Mirajane looked at her, Erza walked towards Jess and hugged her tightly. When she let go of the young woman, Jess gasped for breath. "But why are you so upset with Gray?" Jess looked down to her feet, blushing bright red. Erza smiled. "She loves this stupid stripper..." Mirajane smiled too, happy for Jess. Then she shivered. "I don't know, what about you two, but I'm freezing my butt off... Let's go back to the guild." Erza nodded. "I'm glad, that you trusted us Jess. And I promise, that we'll help you." Jess smiled. "Okay. The two of you can go, but I'm going home."

As Jess walked off, Mira grinned towards Erza. "Since we have christmas next week, I definitely know, what we'll give Jess..."

Jess walked home, relieved, that she had told her two friends her past. She smiled weakly. _'Maybe Gray will remember me one day. I just want him to be happy.' _With this thoughts she entered her appartment, unsuspecting, what Mirajane and Erza were planning.

* * *

Hope you like her past :D


	9. Chapter 8 - christmas

Mirajane dragged Jess to the guild. "Oh, come on Jess! It sure will be fun!" It was Christmas Eve. And of course the guild arranged a big party. "No, it won't be fun, Mira. Gray will be there too, so NO FUN!" Jess was really pissed off. "I don't want to go!" "I don't remember, that I asked you if you want to go.", Mirajane stated with a smirk. _'Geez! What have I done?' _They soon reached the guild and Mirajane wanted to drag Jess through the main entrace. "No Mira. I really like you, but I don't want to kiss you!" Jess pointed at the mistletoe in the doorway. Mirajane grinned. "Oh, yeah..." She pushed Jess into the building. "See, you survived." Jess just glared at Mirajane. "Don't you dare to do that again." Mirajane frowned. "You glare exact same manner as Erza... It's creepy." "If looks could kill..." Jess whirled around and glared at Natsu. "Want to say something? Firebrain?" Natsu shrieked and hid behind Elfman. "Just hurry Mira..." Jess trailed off. "Oh, I think I go to the bar. I want to drink something... Maybe it'll help..." With that Jess went to the bar and ordered a drink. "Hey beauty..." "Loke, fuck off." "Oh, the tigress bares her claws." Loke purred. Jess mentally facepalmed. Then she smirked. "Wanna play a game, Loke?", she chirped. Loke raised an eyebrow. "What kind of...?", he asked sceptically. "If anyone can defeat me in a contest, I promise, that I'll go on a date with said man." Loke smirked. "What is the contest about?" "Pick-up lines", Jess said with a cocky grinn. "Okay. I'll begin..." Loke thought for a few minutes. "Aww, c'mon Lokeeee..." Jess whined. "Girl, you better have a license, cuz you are driving me crazy." Jess laughed. "That's really bad Loke..."

**~~~time skip~~~**

After 30 minutes Jess had won against Loke. Mirajane smiled at Erza, who stood behind Gray. The red-haired wizard nodded and smirked. "Who's next?" Jess leaned against the counter and played with a strand of her black hair. Erza pushed Gray towards Jess. "I think, he volunteers..." "Bring it on Gray", Jess said coolly. _'I can't believe it. Why he? Agh, I don't think, that he know some good lines... He's way to simple minded.' _Gray smiled at her. "Do you have an sunburn, or are you always that hot?" _'OMG! I can't believe it. He seems to have a brain... And he's so sweet...' _Jess blushed lightly. _'But I won't let him win that easily.' _"I must be a snowflake, 'cuz I've fallen for you." Gray smirked, but Jess thought, that there was a faint blush on his cheeks. _'I must be seeing things...' _"Could you stay away from me? You're melting my ice, since you are so hot..." Jess blushed a deep shade of red, but she wasn't going to give up. Erza and Mirajane watched the contest and smiled at one another. Gray was getting closer to Jess, who stood at the counter and was trapped. _'Oh crap... Why is he so damn hot? I need another line...' _"I must be a celestial spirit, because you have the key to my heart." Gray was blushing too, but he continued. "I can't believe, that you're an ice mage. You are way to hot." By now, Gray stood right in front of Jess, she could feel his cold breath against her hot cheeks. The raven-haired boy leaned forward, his lips were brushing against the girl's left ear. "Maybe I can cool you down", he wispered in a husky voice, sending cold shivers down her spine. Jess was blushing furiously now, her heart was racing and thumping against her chest. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was to puzzled to find the right words. Gray smirked and his lips slowly found their way to Jess' lips. His left hand found it's way to the back of her head and entangled itself in her black locks. Then he kissed her. The girl responded to the kiss, she loved the feeling of his cold lips against her own. _'He tastes like mint and snow...' _The young man pushed her against the counter and deepened the kiss, sucking on her lower lip. Suddenly the girl pushed him away. In the meantime Erza and Mira had shooed the guild members out of the guild, so the two of them were alone. Jess wanted to run away, but Gray grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "What's the matter?", he asked her worried. "I don't think, that I can do this..." The blue eyed boy pulled her to his chest and grabbed her chin. Jess was still looking down onto her feet. "Look at me. Please", he whispered silently. The black-haired wizard hesitantliy looked up and focused on his beautiful eyes. Gray softly caressed her cheek with his cold and slender fingers. "I maybe don't know anything about our past, but I do know one thing." He smiled softly at the girl in his arms. She looked up at him with big eyes. "I love you Jess. I love you and I'll prove you, that you can trust me. I promise." Jess looked up to the ice mage. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, but he brushed them away with his thumbs. She smiled softly too. She leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to Gray's steady heartbeat. "I... I love you too, Gray." She blushed softly when Gray wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her head. "You know, you said this to me before. A few months ago, when I was new to the guild, after you rescued me, we went on a mission together. On the first night of this trip, you kissed me. And even though I pushed you away, you promised me, that you'll show me, that I can trust you. And then, when we were fighting against the demon, to save the village and to fulfill our quest, you nearly got killed. That's why you don't remember anything about me. You said back there, that you loved me..." Jess lost her voice and inhaled Gray's scent instead. He kissed her again, then he pulled away. "It's alright. I'm here now. Nothing will happen to you, I promise. I would give up everything I have, just to be with you." He grinned and leaned forward. "I think, you'll have to go on a date with me. How about now? We'll go to my place and I'll cook something." Jess nodded happily.  
They walked out of the guild and headed towards Grey's place, holding hands... (I'll leave the rest up to your imagination ^^)

* * *

I know, it's a bit late for christmas, but hey, here it is :D I hope, you liked it ;)

Please comment :D


End file.
